


群狮逐鹿

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 双性, 多盾一冬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 巴基夜里醒来，发现几个史蒂夫一起摸进了他的被窝。更糟的是，他有裸睡的习惯。





	群狮逐鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 史蒂夫——白盾  
> 罗杰斯——老盾  
> Steve——芽盾  
> Rogers——黑盾

巴基夜里醒来，发现几个史蒂夫一起摸进了他的被窝。

更糟的是，他有裸睡的习惯。

身处黑暗之中，他不知道自己在哪个史蒂夫的怀里，好几双手同时在他的身上色情的游走，贪婪的享受触碰的感觉。

他努力的睁大眼睛，试图看清周遭的一切。

巴基最先看到是Rogers——因为他正在他的正对面、在被分开的双腿之间，手揉捏他的屁股。男人发现他在看自己，抬起头微笑，笑容邪异又充满魅力，手上则不客气的抚弄臀瓣中间的小穴，一阵战栗沿着脊椎一路冲上巴基的大脑。

“我会让你爽到天上去，宝贝儿。”

Rogers的手指突然侵入他的身体，上面沾满了润滑剂，超乎想象的顺利，随后开始有节奏的抽动。 Rogers专注的凝视他，就像一只狮子盯着猎物。巴基意识到他在观察自己的表情，根据他的反应变化方式，抚摸、按压、搔刮，用不同花样刺激敏感点。

几分钟后，巴基就不得不大口大口的呼吸来适应阵阵而来的酥麻，肠道顺服的缠着Rogers的手指，身体随着他的动作而发抖。

男人的目光将他身子欢愉的反应尽数捕捉，巴基感到羞耻，扭过头去，正对上左边一双湛蓝的眼睛，即使在夜色之下依然温柔。

史蒂夫细致的抚摸他的腰，轻轻的揉捏，力道恰到好处。但紧接着，他的手灵巧的一路向下，一路沿着腰线抚摸而过，停在他的挺立的下体，但突然绕了过去，探索藏在囊袋后面的隐秘肉缝。

“别怕，巴基，我不会伤害你。”

巴基难以置信的望着史蒂夫——他神态自若，带着与生俱来的正直气质，然而手却在做极其下流的勾当，巴基能清楚的感觉到带着薄茧的手指拨开肉唇，爱抚洞口的软肉，时不时戳进去一点，又立刻抽出来。

史蒂夫那双画家的、同时擅长操纵枪械的手，迅速让他舒服得如在云端，跟着节奏小声呻吟。 也是那双平日里稳稳持有神圣星盾的手，正在色情的玩弄他的阴部，正在给他手淫。

巴基无法再看下去了，仰起头就发现另外一个人。

事实上他一直躺在他的怀里。

相比荒唐淫乱的场景，罗杰斯就好像身处上流社会的晚宴之中，一如既往的沉稳而又柔和。他一直在看他——当巴基意识到自己淫荡享受的模样尽数落入白发男人眼底的时候，忍不住红了脸。

罗杰斯的双手覆盖在巴基的胸肌上，一开始只是轻柔的摩挲，相比下面两个史蒂夫直截了当的进攻，这动作轻柔得如同一个吻。但显然罗杰斯不满足于单纯的抚摸，不一会儿他就把他的胸肌抓在手里揉捏，四指抓住了肌肉又揉又搓，拇指则一次次摩擦乳尖，刺激得小东西迅速挺起来。 他的动作如同一次按摩，让巴基舒服的叹息，又觉得麻痒难耐，配合另外两个人的动作，效果无异于火上浇油。

周身敏感部位全部被疼爱到了，快感源源不断喷发而出，他的呼吸都着了火，喉咙里溢出哭吟。 他快要到达极限，阴茎一跳一跳，顶端流出前液。

一双瘦小的手忽然握住了开始撸动。

那一刻巴基尖叫了。 他的身子紧紧的绷起来，肌肉跟着几个男人的节奏而抽搐。

Rogers几根手指一起捅他的屁股，富有技巧的戳刺他的前列腺；史蒂夫粗长的手指反复刺激小洞里的性感带，Steve用指尖摩擦异常敏感的龟头，罗杰斯拉扯他的乳尖，再放手弹回。 几重快感从四面当头拍来，激烈得让他快要无法承受，又被几个人不容商榷的按在原地，只能敞着双腿、任由极致的快感袭击他的身体。

他没来得及再次尖叫就被汹涌的高潮淹没，双手死死的抓住了床单，爽得浑身抽搐。 几个史蒂夫仍在继续，巴基一次次的随之颤抖，延长巅峰的时间。

等到巴基终于平静下来，他们互相看看，然后交换了位置。

罗杰斯来到躺在了下面，从背后将巴基抱起来，小穴被扩张得刚好，肠液和润滑剂从里面流出来，淫荡的湿了一片。 罗杰斯把性器对准了诱人位置，慢慢把人整个放下。 高潮过后的身体格外敏感，怀中人不禁仰起头呻吟了一声，小穴食髓知味的容纳下了他。

罗杰斯满足的叹息。

“这里是我的了。”Rogers走到了巴基分开的双腿之间，饿狼一般盯着他那道私密的肉缝，胯下的器官完全勃起。

这太超过了，巴基不确定自己能够同时承受两个巨物。

“等等，史蒂夫……”巴基发出软绵绵的声音，本能的想要后退，但罗杰斯把他牢牢的固定在原地。

Rogers摸了摸湿滑的部位，用手拨开肉唇，露出被好好爱抚之后红艳的小洞，粗大的顶端抵住了洞口，然后一用力全部捅了进去。 异物将巴基完全撑开，前所未有的鼓胀感和入侵感从下面袭来，随着Rogers的性器越来越深，越发的酸胀，最后深得仿佛要捅进他的肚子里。

然而自己的小洞一边不知廉耻的流着淫液，一边尽数含了进去。

他不停的深呼吸来适应两个器官的入侵。 两个史蒂夫同时动了起来，节奏配合得天衣无缝。

刚才手指只能碰到浅出的敏感带，现在深处和浅处的兴奋点统统被狠狠的刺激一番，那种深度和饱胀绝不是手指可以比拟，双倍的欢愉前后夹击，性的欢愉鲜明的在脑袋里炸开，如此甜蜜，甜得他飘飘欲仙。 两个人尽情享受吸紧的内部，狮子一样粗喘，罗杰斯从后门抓住巴基的胸肌揉搓，Rogers则握住他的腰，一次比一次深入。 过载的感官体验激得巴基哭叫，绿眼珠含泪，透着一股水汪汪的委屈，红润的嘴唇微张，反而更加诱人。

似乎再也无法忍受了，史蒂夫胯在了他的身上，昂扬的雄性器官昭示着翻滚的欲望。 他在巴基胸前倒了润滑剂，然后就着罗杰斯挤出的乳沟开始挺动腰肢。狰狞的阴茎一次次捅过来，来势汹汹好像要直接捅进他的嘴里。

这时巴基注意到了Steve——无论他处在什么情况下，他都能首先注意到那个需要他护着的瘦弱小个子。

他注视他，示意他靠近自己。

Steve走过来，吻上了他的嘴唇，技巧尚显生涩。 巴基主动向他展示自己的吻技，唇舌纠缠着磨蹭、含住、轻咬，让Steve享受一个极致露骨湿吻。

他的主动和偏心让其他人产生了醋意，对准了高潮的腺体狠狠进攻。

巴基呻吟一声，眼睛溢出泪水，还是示意小个子直起身子。

“巴基……” Steve看着巴基伸出舌头在自己的阴茎上舔了一圈，然后整个含进了湿润柔软的口腔。那一刻他如同置身天堂。

巴基主动用嘴巴照顾他，又是舔吻又是吮吸。那嘴巴几乎完全张开，摩擦得嫣红夺目，格外诱人。他有时垂下眼睑，更多的时候则抬眼看Steve的表情，确保他得到了快感。 像含住安慰棒棒糖一样，下面的进犯越激烈，他吮得越卖力，哭腔的呻吟全部堵在了嘴里，变成委屈的呜咽。

他的内部已经被罗杰斯和Rogers彻底驯服，又热又软，缠着两根器官紧紧吸住。

几个史蒂夫野性十足的律动，全身的敏感点都被用力疼爱，过于强烈的欢愉疯狂的在体内积累，甜蜜而无止境。 然后在某一个点，积蓄已久的快感骤然爆炸。

巴基双眼失焦，激烈的快乐似乎要把灵魂都蒸腾掉。他仿佛从银河坠入黑洞，眼前一片漆黑，一阵阵美妙的眩晕感让他忘记呼吸。

当巴基恢复意识的时候，他的嘴里、胸前、屁股里、阴部、大腿上，全都是精液，还在不停往外流——双腿之间湿粘得一塌糊涂，全身上下满是浓烈的史蒂夫的气味，下面两个洞已经麻木了，仿佛还有什么粗大的东西插在里面。

他不用照镜子就知道是怎样一副模样。 几个史蒂夫还像饿狼一样盯着他。

“想到别想。” 他说得有气无力——整个身体好像被拆了又重新拼回来一样，连手指头都不愿动弹，“谁再敢来，我这辈子都不会跟他做爱了。”

然后几个人意犹未尽却也别无他法，只好各自行动起来——史蒂夫去帮他放洗澡水，Rogers在按摩他酸痛的肌肉，罗杰斯准备抱他去清洗，Steve撤下了弄脏的被单扔进洗衣机里。

一起操他的时候配合得倒是很不错，希望等一下洗澡的时候不要打起来。 巴基躺在罗杰斯的怀里迷迷糊糊的想。

END


End file.
